De limón y limonada
by aknuk
Summary: "Mi indecisión es absorbente. Camino de un lado a otro pensando que mierda hacer! La propuesta era demasiado buena para rechazarla. ¿Pero acaso no me vendería a todos los ideales al aceptar el trabajo?" Así es como Virginia Potts comenzó su relación con Stark Industries, sin saber que el viaje recien comenzaba.
1. Prologo

He escuchado muchas veces hablar sobre la pareja Pepperony. Los he conocido como compañeros de trabajo, mejores amigos y apasionados amantes. Pero nunca supuse que su historia sería tan increíblemente valiente y sumamente triste.

Ni bien escuché la historia de ambos, con sus comienzos y sus finales, supe que tenía que escribir sobre ellos.

Anthony Stark fue una persona con muchos lados. A lo largo de su vida, cometió muchos errores. Muchos de ellos, lo quemarían de por vida y le enseñarían a ver las cosas de otro punto de vista. Pero lo que realmente lo marcaría, fue la llegada de Pepper. O más bien su partida. Ella lo cambió mucho más de lo que le gustaría creer y fue quien creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Virginia Potts era una joven proveniente de Latinoamérica, con una educación procedida por el esfuerzo de sus padres. Estudió algo que no le gustaba mucho pero de lo que podía trabajar para poder ayudar y retribuir a su familia.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegó una latina a la vida de un multimillonario creador de armas? Solo el destino lo podría explicar, pero lo cierto es que la influencia de Potts en Industrias Stark hizo estragos en su existencia.

Amo la historia de estos dos como pareja. Con sus sacrificios y sus entregas, con sus encuentros y desencuentros. Pero deseo enfocarme en Virginia y en como su camino se cruzó en tantas vidas y tantos personajes.

Porque la comprendo.

Porque soy mujer.

Y porque hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso la admiro y la aprecio.

La autora.

**Buenas, buenas. **

**Aquí me presento con esta historia Pepperony. Amo a esta pareja con todo mi corazón. Amo sus puntos de vista y cambios a través de las experiencias. Comparto el mismo nombre que Pepper, el color de pelo (artificial) y sus pecas. Esperé muchísimo para escribir esta historia, pero me faltaba la inspiración para hacerla**

**Algunas cosas para aclarar: **

**1\. Esta es una historia un tanto distinta a lo que anda circulando en el fandom, pero si tienen la suficiente paciencia y mente abierta, sabrán disfrutar. **

**2-He leído excelentes historias de estos dos y creo que no tengo nada nuevo que aportar. Así que decidí por hablar sobre la vida de Pepper, ya que en la película poco se sabe de ella. Como verán, la ambiento en Latinoamérica ya que me gustaría que las/os lectores se sintieran identificados con ella. No mencioné nacionalidad alguna porque me gustaría que todas se sintiesen identificadas con esta idea, (lo mismo para las españolas). **

**3- Aquí Pepper se presenta como una mujer muy inteligente y apasionada por sus convicciones. Como pueden ver, esta en contra de todo lo que Stark Industries representa. Así que será una batalla campal con ella misma el trabajar en ese lugar. Es algo así como Lucy en "Two Weeks Notice". Espero que esta idea sea de su agrado. **

**4 La idea es que este fic sea una novela de una escritora anónima que quiere contar esta historia, por eso el prólogo. ´**

**5, Este fic sigue la línea Movieverse, con algunas modificaciones para el mejor desarrollo de la historia y sea más adecuado a la idea. **

**Esta fic va dedicado a "Las Perfectas"; ustedes saben quienes son, señoritas ;). **

**Mis agradecimientos a SelenitaLunar, a quien he atosigado a preguntas sobre Iron Man y que es una auténtica fan de Ironman. **

**Sinceramente espero que les guste y me acompañen en este viaje. **


	2. Cuando Potts conoció a Stark

_Mi indecisión es absorbente. Camino de un lado a otro pensando que mierda hacer! La propuesta era demasiado buena para rechazarla. Pero; ¿no me vendería a todos los ideales al aceptar el trabajo? _

Así, creo, fue como Virginia "Pepper" Potts comenzó su relación con la compañía Stark. Una relación tan estrecha como dominante.

La primera vez que vio a Tony Stark, ella se encontraba trabajando en Zona América. Recien graduada, con dos títulos, tres idiomas a cuestas y miles de libros leídos. Pero esta mujer inteligente solo parecía servir para preparar café.

La desgracia de graduarse joven estaba en la falta de experiencia. Y sin esa experiencia no se califica adecuadamente para ningún trabajo. No faltaron curriculums que entregar y elogios que recibir, pero ninguno de ellos le daba un trabajo digno de toda esa preparación.

\- Ten paciencia, Vicky. Todo se da a su tiempo. Se empieza desde abajo pero puedes escalar- palabras que varios le decían cuando ella admitía su decepción laboral.

Luego de seis meses de entregar curriculums, apareció un trabajo. Y como nada es fácil en la vida, le tocó trabajar del otro lado de la ciudad cosa que perdiese tres horas diarias en el tráfico. Ni cerca de ser el trabajo de sus sueños, se tuvo que ambientar a las condiciones y a sus compañeros. Ninguna de las dos estaban mal, pero ninguna era su estilo. El uniforme requería falda negra y blusa blanca. Todo era demasiado neutro y formal.

¡En que momento había decidido dedicarse a esto! ¡Ser economista! En teoría, algo muy divertido. En la práctica, algo muy aburrido. Su adolescente la estaba golpeando violentamente, obligándola a pensar que hubiese sido mejor estudiar algo con respecto a las letras. ¿Qué tenía de malo Literatura? ¿O Filosofía? Materia por demás interesante sin mucho campo laboral.¡Pero que feliz sería! Daría clases sentada en el césped, hablaría con alumnos y colegas sobre sociedad e historia. Y toda su persona se sentiría un ser supremo a toda la sociedad por haber elegido una carrera donde no se estresase ni tuviese que obedecer.

Pero no. Ella tenía que trabajar y, por lo tanto, estudiar lo que le diese un futuro. Horas de viaje más horas de trabajo encerrada en una oficina.

Volvió a largar un suspiro mientras su taza de café echaba vapor y su impresora largaba los últimos papeles para la conferencia. Recordó otra cosa que le molestaba de su trabajo: trabajar para una empresa que compraba armas.

Ah, sí. Virginia tenía su hippie interior bien marcado. Su conciencia social estaba tan al rojo vivo que estaba expuesta a cuanta obra beneficiosa hubiese. Indigentes, familias con hogares precarios, drogadictos, adolescentes con antecedentes. Ella colaboraba para cualquier causa. Por estas cuestiones, se hizo amigos que tenían esa misma conciencia social y, naturalmente, echaban la culpa al capitalismo y sus vasallos. Y Anthony Stark era más que un vasallo: era un verdugo.

Con todo eso en su mente, fue preparando la sala grande para la conferencia. La misma correspondía de una gran mesa ovalada, con veinte mesas alrededor de la misma. En una de las paredes había un proyector mientras que en la pared opuesta estaba la pantalla para proyectar. Junto a la ventana, había un par de pizarrones con anotaciones.

Ella colocó las carpetas en cada lugar, puso la taza vacía al lado y dejó las lapiceras en la mitad de la mesa. Puso en pendrive en el LCD y repasó su PowerPoint una vez más. Llenó de agua cada vaso y les puso el posavasos correspondiente. Una vez chequeado que todo estuviese en orden, se retiro.

A las dos, toda la junta ejecutiva más secretarias y contadores se encontraba en la sala esperando a Tony Stark y Obadahia Stane. Una hora después, los susodichos aparecieron. El último con seria pena por la tardanza mientras que el primero parecía orgulloso de su demora. Stane se presentó cómo un ser alto y agradable, de buen humor y mucha labia. Tenía la cabeza rapada y una barba larga relativamente puntiaguda. Rondaba los cincuenta y cinco años. Stark también era un sujeto alto. De cabello negro y ojos grandes y azules. Llevaba un leve bigote y una pequeña perita en forma de candado. Y sí, era muy atractivo. Rondaba en los treinta y cinco años.

El verdugo entro con toda la arrogancia del mundo. Saludando a todos y todas con una sonrisa perfecta y un correcto "hola" en español. Muchas mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír tontamente y cuchichear una vez que se alejaba caminando.

\- Señor Stane, señor Stark- saludó el jefe, con una sonrisa aduladora.

\- Sepan disculpar la tardanza- dijo Stane, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que le señalaban-. Costó mucho despegarse de las sabanas.

\- No pudimos dejar de notar la costa que tienen- dijo Stark con una sonrisa divertida-. Excelente panorama. Y excelente mujeres.

Virginia rodó sus ojos exasperada. ¿Acaso no podía ser más soberbio? Lo observó arbitrariamente a sus encantos. Tenía toda la petulancia de un pavo real. Era alto y atlético. Con pelo negro, lacio y totalmente engominado. Pronto todos se sentaron en la mesa y observaron las proyecciones en la pantalla que ella pasaba mientras lo explicaba en inglés.

Obadaiah parecía muy enfrascado en el tema, mientras que Stark parecía estar aburrido. Virginia no podía entender como una persona que había viajado miles de kilómetros para esa reunión estuviese tan apático. Una vez terminada la presentación, él prestó atención a los números económicos. Se trataba de un emprendimiento a nivel mundial de molinos de viento. De vez en cuando, cuando surgía un negocio redondo, la compañía se encaprichaba por poner sus manos en lo que fuese el negocio del momento. La calidad de Industrias Stark permitiría un mejor desarrollo de la energía eólica. Y la empresa donde trabajaba ella se encargaba de la exportación e implantación de la misma.

Si todo salía como lo planeado, la compañía haría dinerales y también lo haría Stark.

Salió a la hora exacta para traer más café como era previsto. Observó a la secretaria de turno, Sabrina, que le sonrió al ver su cara de fastidio.

\- Ya veo que la reunión va de maravilla.

\- Es un embole- declaró, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera. Por alguna razón desconocida, cuando estaba muy enfadada, solía hablar en inglés porque le parecía menos melodramático-. No entiendo como Stark no sabe que esto es una perdida completa de dinero y recursos. Al menos aquí, toda esa tecnología no serviría para nada y, sino se trata con cuidado, podría dañar nuestro ecosistema seriamente.

\- Bueno saberlo- dijo una voz tras ella. Se dio vuelta, sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa voz. Stark la observó intrigado, casi divertido-. ¿Y que plantea usted para mejorar?

Virginia titubeó por un segundo para luego afirmarse en su opinión.

\- Lo que usted plantea no es viable, ni para usted ni para el país. Es solo viable para esta empresa y para las personas que van a alquilar sus terrenos. Pero la ecología y los habitantes más carecidos no tendrían ninguna ventaja. No por el momento, al menos.

Stark se quedó observándola por unos segundos y luego sonrió.- ¿Señorita, que tal le parecería si usted trabaja para mí?

Virginia lo observo con sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar estallar en una carcajada absurda. – Créame, señor Stark, cuando le digo que no le conviene contratarme.-

\- ¿Así que está diciendo que no?- preguntó divertido-. Piénselo bien, señorita. Trabajar para Stark Industries le puede brindar muchos beneficios. Y ni hablar de oportunidades que se pueden presentar.

\- No- reiteró ella, en un definitivo susurro.

El la observó intrigado y luego dijo: - Volveré el lunes a concretar este trato no redituable, así que usted tiene tiempo para darme una verdadera respuesta.

Ella quedó indignada ante tal petulancia. ¿Qué parte de un no él no captaba? Claro que el señor poderoso no debe entender un no por respuesta, pero era demasiado que no aceptara un no por doble partida. Volvió a su casa hecha una furia y no volvió a pensar en el tema hasta el día siguiente, cuando su jefa la llamó a su oficina. Al principio, Virginia pensó que estaba en problemas; tal vez alguien más la había escuchado. Sin embargo, su jefa le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Resultaba ser que Stark había pedido su curriculum y había quedado muy impresionado con todo lo que se había preparado. Consideraba que debía ser muy inteligente para haber logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y como si fuera poco, Obadaiah había quedado muy impresionado con como había preparado la presentación. Deseaba contratarla como contadora auxiliar en Stark Industries.

\- Señora, me siento muy halaga- mintió-. Pero debo negarme. No puedo irme a otro país y dejar todo aquí. Sinceramente, no veo un futuro en la compañía de Stark.

Su jefa la observó por unos segundos y dijo: - Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero se lo que puedes dar, y este trabajo te está quedando chico. Créeme, no hay más futuro del que ves aquí y todavía tienes muchísimo para dar. Tal vez no sería un trabajo para siempre, pero te podría llevar a otros lados. Reconozco tu hambre por mejorar y progresar; y se que no eres feliz aquí. Yo fui como tu alguna vez; inteligente y voraz. Pero jamás se me presentó una oportunidad así y eventualmente me quede aquí estancada. No dejes que eso te pase. - Cuando salía de la oficina, dijo: - Una última cosa para que medites: Stark tiene varias funciones de caridad. Se cuanto te interesan esas cosas y creo que también podrías ayudar si trabajas para él.

Las dos horas en ómnibus camino a su casa le hicieron mucho bien. Necesitaba pensar y observar por la ventana siempre servía. Llegó a su casa a la hora de la cena. Su madre le había preparado un polentoso guiso que le pareció ideal para la ocasión. Cuando terminaron de comer, respiró hondo y les largó todo lo que le había pasado en el último día y medio.

\- Así que puede ser una gran oportunidad o una pésima idea – decretó.

Sus padres se observaron mutuamente por un segundo y luego se dirigieron a ella:- Vicky, no es que nos agrade mucho la idea de que te vayas a trecientos kilómetros de distancia, pero tu jefa tiene razón en las posibilidades. Irte a otro país, con otra cultura, te puede abrir caminos y posibilidades. Tú tienes todo lo que este mundo exige y no debes conformarte con poco. No pienses en nosotros; piensa en ti.

\- Pero tal vez poco es suficiente. Tengo miedo que este paso sea demasiado definitivo.

\- Así es la vida, colo, a veces hay que saltar sin saber que va a pasar- le dijo su madre.

Se acostó con la cabeza hecha un torbellino. Realmente era una decisión vertiginosamente importante. Las posibilidades eran aturdidoras. ¿Quién diría que con veinticinco años estaría en esta encrucijada? Virginia siempre había estado conciente de que era inteligente y muy capaz, y supo aprovechar de ello. Sus padres le brindaron todo el apoyo que pudieron cosa que ella pudiese superarse. Ella estaría eternamente agradecida por su sacrificio. ¿No sería esta una manera de devolver su esfuerzo?.

Sabía que el sueldo era bueno. Ella era muy buena ahorrando y podría enviar algún dinero por mes a su hogar.

La otra cuestión a discutir era vivir en Estados Unidos. Odiaba la idea de tener que vivir en Yankylandia y todo lo que eso englobaba. Con sus ideales socialistas bien arraigados, era de esperarse que detestase ese país. Su domino mundial la enfermaba. Odiaba al imperio, odiaba que se creyeran el ombligo del mundo. Que invadieran en nombre de la paz cuando en realidad destruían todo a su paso. ¿Qué clase de idiota puede creer que la paz se logra con la invasión a otras naciones y su destrucción autoritaria y perversa? Y Stark participaba bastante en este proceso. Era el provisor para que todas esas cosas sucedieran y eso la enfermaba aún más.

Se levantó para llegar a la computadora y comenzar a buscar información sobre Stark. Había páginas y páginas donde era mencionado y todas hablaban de lo mismo.

Anthony Edward Stark era un exitoso multimillonario empresario e ingeniero. Tenía treinta y dos años. Soltero, aunque tenía una montón de fotos con mujeres atractivas por lo cual era considerado un playboy. No tenía hijos pero si un montón de arrestos por desacatos. Heredó la compañía por su padre, y, desde muy joven, él se encargó de seguir sus pasos y progresar en la tecnología e industria. Stark Industries era la compañía número uno en lo que a fabricar armas se refería; y tener un arma Stark significaba el éxito asegurado.

Así que el tipo era un genio, susurró para sus adentros. ¿Pero de que servía toda esa genialidad si la usaba para ser un tirano?. Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, señal de que debía dormir.

Otro día comenzó y la encontró un poco más animada. Era sábado y eso significaba que era su día libre. ¡Que bien le venía en estos momentos! Se dio una ducha refrescante que le energizo todo el cuerpo y se vistió con su habitual blusa suelta y pollera larga y fresca. Dejó que sus cabellos rojizos fueran libres al compás del viento.

Se fue en ómnibus hacia la hermosa costa de la ciudad para encontrarse con sus amigos. Bruno y Rosario eran sus amigos desde la secundaria y se adoraban incondicionalmente. Eran graciosos y espontáneos. Rosario decía lo primero que pensaba y Bruno la seguía con una brutal obscenidad. Lejos de ser groseros, eran las personas más humanas que Virginia conocía y eso los hacía muy queribles. Decidió compartir la propuesta que había recibido y ambos la observaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!- le dijo Bruno, con voz chillona.

\- Decime que no estas con esa pelotudez de imperio-enemigo porque te mato!- la amenazó Rosario.

\- ¡Pero tu sabes cuanto detesto a ese país!

\- Sí, sí. Todos lo odiamos, pero imagínate vivir allí- Virginia abrió la boca para decir algo-. No puedes negar que vivir allá seria genial. Conocerías un montón de lugares y adquirirías un montón de experiencia.

\- Y lo más importante, tendríamos un lugar para quedarnos- sentenció Bruno, interesadamente.

\- ¿Y como es ese tal Stark?

Virginia no pudo describirlo, pero si señalarlo. Como si pronunciar su nombre fuese un llamado, Stark se apareció paseando por ahí en bicicleta y la vislumbró sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Ese es Stark.

En efecto, él los pasó por unos centímetros para luego dar vuelta y acercarse. Los tres se sintieron un poco intimidados ante su presencia. El estaba con el torso desnudo y solo llevaba un short de hombre. Y sudoroso y todo, se veía igual de increíble que con traje y corbata.

\- Realmente no bromeaba cuando dije que los paisajes en este país son muy bonitos- ella no supo exactamente a que se refería-. Señorita Potts, es un placer volver a verla- observó lo que llevaba puesto-…en una ocasión menos formal.

\- Este es mi estilo- explicó sencillamente.

\- Ya lo creo- dijo él, con sorna-. ¿Acaso le ha dado un pensamiento a mi propuesta?

\- No demasiado- mintió-. Aunque usted no lo crea, no es algo que me haya engatusado demasiado.

\- Estoy seguro que usted no se deja asombrar fácilmente- dijo, con una sonrisa juguetona-. Espero no haberle quitado su tiempo, señorita Potts.

\- Oh, no lo ha hecho, señor Stark.

Cuando observó a sus amigos, estos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y luego rieron como colegialas.

\- ¡Nena, está como quiere!- le dijo Bruno, jocosamente. Evidentemente, Bruno era un gay declarado-. ¿Y que te dijo?

Ella les pasó a traducir el intercambio de palabras y rieron escandalosamente.

\- Si no decís que sí, voy yo- bromeó Rosario. Pasaron la tarde entretenidos hablando del tema, decidiendo y sacando conclusiones. Para el final del día ya tenía una decisión tomada.

Casualmente, ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre y toda la familia estaría allí. Dio la noticia sin mucho entusiasmo y con algo de tristeza. Sin embargo, toda la familia la aplaudió y felicitó, recalcando que las oportunidades llegaban para quienes la merecían y ella era el caso ideal. Sus hermanos prometieron cuidar de los viejos y le desearon que se divirtiera mucho también. - A ver si te conseguís algún novio- le dijo su hermana, bromeando, a sabiendas que Virginia odiaba esos comentarios.

El tan temido y esperado lunes llegó a su comienzo. Virginia intentó aparentar la calma, pero por su interior corría tanta adrenalina que no podía contenerse. Esta vez, Stark volvió sin Obadiah y le dedicó una mueca soberbia mientras se sentaba en una silla. Escuchó lo que se habló en la reunión con impaciencia y estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que hacía Stark, logrando no concentrarse bien cuando fue su turno de hablar. Cuando la sala comenzó a vaciarse, Stark se acercó y susurró:

\- ¿Puedes quedarte un segundo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba como los demás se retiraban. Stark se sentó y le señaló una silla -. Señorita Potts, sigo manteniendo mi propuesta sigue en pie. No era broma cuando le dije que me encantaría verla en Stark Industries. Usted tiene mucha capacidad y, si me lo permite, mucha osadía a la hora de decir la verdad. Su jefa me ha dado su curriculum y me la ha recomendado ampliamente. Me dijo cuan eficiente y comprometida es con su trabajo. Aparte de su capacidad de hablar idiomas y saber sobre derechos internacionales. Créame que usted es un prodigio.

\- Así es. Hice la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales paralela a la de Economía.

\- ¡Una joven genia!

\- No. Padres que intentaron mantenerme mientras yo estudiaba un montón. Aquí, señor Stark, sino se estudia y prepara, no se es nadie.

Stark la miró extrañado y luego sonrió-. Realmente quiero que trabaje para mi compañía. Necesitamos gente así de impulsora y creo que usted lo tiene. Pienso que debería comenzar como contadora auxiliar para ir viendo como es la cosa. Pero luego estará lista para su ascenso porque estoy seguro que usted llegará a más.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, dijo la palabra clave: - Acepto.

Virginia nunca supo con exactitud que es lo que vio él en ella. Tal vez lo que decía sobre su preparación y habilidad eran ciertos y realmente le interesaba por ese motivo.

Cuando tuvo más confianza, se atrevió a preguntarle y no creyó en su respuesta. Pero eso era porque aún no lo conocía.

Stark simplemente sintió un impulso al que no pudo renunciar. Era un impulso que agradecería y del que jamás en la vida se arrepentiría.

**Hola. Aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta "novela" sobre Virginia Potts. Espero que la disfruten como yo lo hago. **

**Por último, en mis fics la música tiene un lugar importante. Siempre armo una especie de playlist para escribir. **

**Este capítulo fue escrito bajo la canción de The Clash y su "Should Stay or should I go".**


	3. 2 Cuando Virginia se convirtió en Pepper

Virginia no supo cuantas veces se despidió de su familia y amigos. Cuantas fueron las fiestas, asados y salidas en su honor. Pero derramó las lágrimas que jamás había producido en su vida. Jamás tuvo una palabra de desaliento; todos confiaban plenamente en su astucia y coraje para lo que se venía. Sabían que tendría mucho éxito y que su futuro era mucho más amplio de lo que podía soñar.

Tomó el avión hacia la calurosa California un domingo de tarde con lluvia y frío. Su familia la abrazó una última vez, haciendo que ella le entregase un empapado ticket de avión a una extrañada azafata. Pasó las doce horas del vuelo intentando entretenerse con películas de avión y alguna lectura ligera. La ansiedad y el temor no la dejaron cerrar los ojos. Así que para cuando llegó a California tenía los ojos rojos y ojerosos.

Llegó a los Estados Unidos de América con dos valijas y una mochila. Luego de hacer el check in, se encontró con un hombre alto y morocho, de pelo negro y lacio. De cejas pobladas y nariz un tanto aguileña. Estaba de traje negro y llevaba un cartel con su nombre. Le sonrió ampliamente al verla llegar. Su nombre era Happy Hogan y era el guardaespaldas y chofer de Stark.

\- Usted no parece latina - le dijo él, con curiosidad-. Esperaba que fuese distinta.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida con ese comentario.

\- Somos igual que ustedes, los Yankees.

En parte, ella entendía su confusión. Virginia tenía la tez pálida, ojos claros y pelo zanahoria. Hogan tenía mucho más apariencia de latino que ella misma.

\- Casi todo mi país está poblado por hijos y nietos de inmigrantes europeos y no hay pueblos originarios que vivan hoy allí.

\- ¿Y porqué eso?

\- Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un señor que decidió exterminar los pocos indígenas que había. Y el resto del territorio fue dominado por europeos. Así que tenemos una mezcla de todo.

\- Una gran lección de historia, señorita- Definitivamente, Tony no mentía cuando dijo que era muy sagaz.- ¿Y su apellido? Tampoco es muy común por aquí.

\- Es un apellido inglés que viene de la época medieval. Mi abuelo era inglés, mientras que mi abuela era italiana. Y ambos llegaron a mi país natal como inmigrantes cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- explicó.

\- Le va a encantar trabajar para el señor Stark. Hay excelentes beneficios. Y él es muy bueno con sus empleados- dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Podría ser que eso fuese cierto. A pesar de todo, Stark le proporcionó un techo temporalmente, mientras trabajase para la compañía. Por lo demás, ella había llevado el dinero ahorrado para manejarse los primeros meses hasta cobrar su primer sueldo. El edificio de apartamentos pertenecía a Starks Industries y arrendaba a sus empleados con menos precio y mayores posibilidades de pago. Era un edificio de veinte pisos, con cuatro apartamentos por piso No era exactamente lujoso, pero definitivamente era mucho para lo que podía esperar de su primer domicilio. El apartamento era chico y compacto, pero muy práctico a la hora de ordenar. Tenía los muebles necesarios, cocina y heladera, cama y una simple mesa con cuatro sillas. En una de las paredes estaba colgado el televisor y en la otra un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Hogan la ayudó a subir las maletas y luego se despidió diciendo que volvería a la mañana siguiente para llevarla a la empresa. Se quedó sola justo cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve. Sintió la necesidad de desempacar todo para dar la sensación de un hogar. Desempacó su ropa y la dobló con cariño, recordando que unas horas antes habían estado en su hogar. Puso los productos de limpieza en su pequeño baño y se dio una refrescante ducha. Se acordó que no tenía comida cuando sintió su estómago gruñir. Para su sorpresa, la despensa estaba bien abastecida y notó que en el fregadero había una pequeña canasta elegante que tenía una nota engrampada por parte del señor Stark.

"Pensé que luego de un vuelo de 12 horas, te vendrían las ganas de atacar la comida. Bienvenida a Norteamérica, Pepper.".

Ella observó la nota con interés y se fue a acostar, preguntándose que quería decir la última palabra.

Al otro día, ya se encontraba más repuesta de sueño y se levantó con verdaderas ansías. Se vistió de la manera más simple y correcta que pudo: pollera apenas por arriba de la rodilla, zapatos chatos y blusa blanca. Se recogió el pelo en un moño para parecer más elegante. Salió cuando Hogan llamó por el timbre de la portería.

En el elevador, había otra joven quien la observó con curiosidad, mientras ella ingresaba tímidamente. Virginia solo pudo notar que estaba mucho más elegante que ella. Le dio los buenos días y la chica sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Ah, otra latina!- dijo jocosamente en español-. Yo soy Sara y vengo del Perú. No te había visto nunca por aquí…- ella le explicó su situación-. Que genial. Yo soy abogada internacional y trabajo en la parte jurídica de la empresa.

Resultaba ser que Sara había llegado a Stark Industries de la misma manera que ella. Stark era una especie de cazatalentos y si le interesaba que alguien trabajara para él, era capaz de mover cielo y tierra para que fuese su empleado. Se despidió de Sara con alivio al saber que ya se había hecho una conocida.

Llegó al a un imponente edificio que tenía una fuente con el nombre de la compañía: Stark Industries. Era una construcción de dos plantas que se expandía a los costados y anchos.

Virginia trabajaría en la segunda planta, en el medio de un montón de cubículos. Su espacio era muy limitado, solo había un escritorio, silla, una computadora e impresora. No necesitaba de mucho más, así que no se sintió triste por tener tan restringido lugar. Una mujer alta y morena le dio un breve recorrido por el lugar y señaló su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Mientras esperaba a su jefe, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Había gente de toda clase de edades y etnias, y escaseaban las rubias con piernas largas que esperaba ver en California. Su jefa era una morena hermosa, alta hasta las nubes, con unos ojos marrones hipnotizadores. Se presentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Tatiana. Provenía de Ghana y estaba estudiando en Canadá cuando Stark la encontró, hacía ya diez años. No se arrepentía de su decisión de trabajar allí.

El trabajo que debía realizar no era tan complicado como ella pensaba, pero sí importante: manejaría las cuentas personales del señor Stark. Se quedó un tanto impactada por la noticia y un poco intimidada por su trabajo. El método es bastante similar a como se trabajaba en su antiguo empleo. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a un programa nuevo pero pronto logró agarrarle la mano.

La hora del almuerzo estaba marcada a las doce y media. La cafetería estaba llena de gente, y demoró media hora en encontrar un asiento. Para su alivio, una sonriente Sara la saludaba y le señalaba un asiento vacío a su lado. Hablaba muy animadamente con otra chica de cabello castaño y enrulado, de lentes y sonrisa amplia. La presentó como Selena, una española que también vivía en el edificio y se especializaba en el área de la ciencia y medicina. Con mucha nostalgia, Virginia se sintió reconfortada de poder hablar aunque fuese por un rato en su lengua materna.

Quedaron en verse luego del trabajo para festejar su primer día. Fueron a un pequeño Pub donde iba un montón de gente del trabajo. Cuando les informó de lo que consistía su trabajo, ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

\- Stark debe confiar mucho en ti.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Acaso tiene la misma confianza con todos?

\- No se si confié en todos por igual, pero sabe lo que contrata e investiga a todo el mundo.

\- Ya lo creo. ¿Qué pasó con la persona anterior a mí?

\- ¿Haz oído hablar del dicho: no se caga en donde se come? Bueno, ella se revolcó con Stark y le armó una escena. El la puso patitas en la calle.

\- Que bastardo…-susurró ella.

\- Tal vez, pero se sabe que si se anda con Stark no existe chance de algo serio.

\- Exceptuando por eso, Stark es un buen jefe.

\- Puff... extravagancia a toda potencia- bromeó Selena-. Pobre quien sea el o la desgraciada asistente del momento.

\- Ya han sido tantos, que no recuerdo quien es. Todas las asistentes no han durado más de tres meses. Se terminan cansando o teniendo picos de estrés a causa del trabajo.

\- Pobre chica la que deba trabajar para ese hombre…

El segundo día fue más llevadero porque carecía, de los nervios del primer día. El camino al trabajo fue más animado gracias a la compañía de Sara y Selena. Ellas la llevaron al trabajo entre risas y conversaciones. En su escritorio la esperaba una gruesa carpeta. El mes estaba culminando y había que hacer un balance mensual.

Virginia miró anonadada las propiedades y sus valores. Sabía que era billonario, pero le parecía ridículo ver esas cifras en un papel. Todo era ridículamente costoso y valioso.

Stark poseía tres casas, dos apartamentos, diez autos, dos aviones privados y un helicóptero. Tres yates, dos barcos, dos veleros, cinco motos, tres trenes y dos autobúses. Siguió leyendo el resto de la lista preguntándose para que querría los últimos dos. Pero la extravagancia recién había comenzado. El también poseía cinco caballos, un río, dos lagunas, un lago, una estrella, un iceberg. Tuvo que volver a releer lo mismo porque no lo creía. ¿Un iceberg? ¿Una estrella? Eso debía de ser lo más cercano a gastar dinero innecesario. ¿Por qué no dar ese dinero a algo más útil? Maldito avaro, pensó. Podría haber utilizado ese dinero para cualquier otra cosa más productiva.

Había una lista enorme donde figuraban caras pinturas y obras de arte como Van Gogh Picasso, Velazquez eran uno de los tantos nombres que figuraban en la lista. Tenía una especial fijación por…porque era el nombre que más aparecía. Cada una de las propiedades valía entre veinte a cincuenta millones de dólares, mientras que los autos iban de medio millón de dólares para arriba.

Ella pasaba las hojas, y leía los gastos e ingresos con los ojos abiertos y la moral latente. No podía concebir la mayoría de los astronómicos y extravagantes egresos. Determinó que el mundo de Stark era inmenso y alcance, infinito.

Los meses pasaron y el trabajo de Virginia fue pronto alabado por su supervisora e envidiado por casi todos sus compañeros. Era una trabajadora realmente persiste ya que así era como la habían educado; trabajar duro traería sus recompensas.

A pesar del trabajo, se las ingeniaba para tener un poco de tiempo libre e ir conociendo de a poco California. Iba a alguna librería y se iba con unos cuantos libros en la mano. Pasaba la tarde en algún cine y luego caminaba por la calles con algún café de Starbucks.

Era una ciudad variable, donde lo que premodelaba eran las siluetas perfectas y altas, cabellos claros y pieles tostadas. Se dividían las tendencias elegantes y vulgares, pero se trazaban en un punto en común que no se diferenciaban. Virginia no era una gran consumidora de ropa; su vestuario venía de cualquier oferta semanal. Su lema siempre fue cómodo y sencillo. De vez en cuando salía a divertirse a alguna discoteca con sus amigas, pero en su alma amaba pasar sus fines de semana con una pizza, un vino y una buena película. Y cada tanto, tenía alguna cita que no llegaba a más de dos o tres noches de pasión.

Y así transcurrieron seis meses de su nueva vida en California sin grandes sobresaltos. Hasta un caluroso día de julio.

En todos esos meses, Virginia no se había vuelto a cruzar con Stark. Todo lo que él tenía que saber sobre ella estaba marcado en los libros de contaduría. Pero ese simple contacto bastó para decidir que él se había ganado su confianza y su respeto.

\- Su trabajo me ha dejado completamente satisfecho- le dijo Stark, un lunes por la tarde, luego de ser llamada a su oficina.

\- Que bueno que piense en mi trabajo de esa manera- dijo ella, sonriente-. Claro que no lo he visto desde que llegué aquí.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí – le dijo él-. Este trabajo aburrido le corresponde a Obi. Mi obra está en casa, en mi taller.

\- ¿Allí es donde fabrica las armas que matan a miles de personas inocentes? -Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de si misma. Su boca se había activado más rápido que su mente. Se movió incómoda en su asiento mientras Stark la analizaba con su mirada azulada.

\- ¿Ya ve? Por eso me parece ideal para este nuevo trabajo. No tiene pelos en la lengua en cuanto a decir lo que piensa se trata.

\- ¿Y qué trabajo sería ese?- preguntó ella, intentando recuperar el habla.

\- Asistente personal- le anunció, con una gran sonrisa y brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Asistente personal? ¿Yo? ¿Qué le hace creer que soy capaz para algo como eso? Digo, es mucha responsabilidad y su reputación da a entender que necesita de una niñera y no de un asistente. - ¿Otra vez?, pensó, insultándose a sí misma. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a esa boca suya? Stark sonrió, formándose pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos.

\- Usted tiene todo lo que necesito para un asistente. El mismo Obi lo señaló.

\- Señor Stark, no quiero sonar desagradecida pero…

\- Realmente quiero que tome este puesto. Y como su contrato vence ahora, quería saber si había que renovarlo o no. Debo aclarar que su salario subirá a un

\- ¿Puede darme unos minutos?- dijo, luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

Salió de la oficina para caminar como una desquiciada. Era una muy mala idea aceptar Una terrible y descabellada proposición. Todos los comentarios sobre el estilo de vida de Stark resonaron en su mente. Pero no creía que hubiese algo mejor para ella; al menos por el momento. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Caminó decidida dentro de la oficina y se plantó frente a un curioso Stark. Cuando dio su respuesta, ambos se estrecharon las manos cerrando el trato.

\- Tengo una condición. O más bien, un trato inquebrantable- Stark la observó con peculiaridad-. For you, I´m a walking pennis. (Para usted, yo soy un pene ambulante).

\- ¿Disculpe?- dijo él, divertido.

\- Usted tiene reputación de gigoló empedernido – de todas maneras, no había porque endulzar la pastilla-. Así que de ahora en más, para usted, seré un hombre más – le dijo ella, directamente-. De esa manera, si yo vengo con una pollera corta o una blusa ajustada, usted no dirá nada porqué para usted seré un hombre.

Stark quedó totalmente cautivado por aquella chica. Le aseguró que cumpliría con su condición, cosa que no lograría del todo.

…

Su primer día como asistente comenzó con más de treinta grados de calor. Eso la llevó a decidirse por usar una liviana blusa de gasa y una pollera suelta hasta la rodilla. Decidió usar zapatos bajos y piernas libres de medias cancanes. Se recogió el pelo en un simple moño para intentar parecer más madura y se pintó los labios de un rosado páldo. Happy Hogan la esperaba en su puerta a las siete de la mañana.

\- Me alegre volverla a ver, señorita Potts. ¿Lista para su nuevo cargo?

\- Eso espero- contestó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

La casa de Stark quedaba al sur de California, contra la costa del Pacífico. Contó con pesadumbre que debía manejar durante dos horas para llegar a su nuevo trabajo. Ella jamás había ido a la mansión, pero le habían comentado que era algo de no imaginar.

Se detuvieron en unos grandes portones al final de una calle. Happy sacó su cabeza y se identificó con su nombre. Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz robótica decir:

\- Buen día, señor. Ha llegado temprano.

\- Buen día, JARVIS. Traigo el reemplazó- explicó.

Virginia lo observó extrañada. Pero su atención se vio cautivada por la gran estructura que tenía frente a ella. El chófer rodeó una fuente que había en el medio del patio y estacionó frente a las escaleras de entrada. Malibú 10880 se alzaba impotente mientras descendía del auto.

\- ¿Es genial, no cree?- preguntó Hogan, mientras se situaba junto a ella y entraban por la puerta principal.

La casa tenía un diseño moderno, lujoso que era tan digno del engreído de Tony Stark. Le recordó a la casa de Los Supersónicos.

, - La casa está hecha al estilo de "Arquitectura Googie" – le explicó Hogan, intentando impresionarla-. Es estilo tuvo auge a principios de los años 60's y que se caracterizaba por tener plantas de líneas orgánicas o circulares así como también ventanales que recorrían gran parte del perímetro del diseño y techos "afilados".

Se entraba por una gran puerta de vidrio a un amplio hall donde había pinturas y cuadros, esculturas desperdigados por distintas mesas. Había una inmensa sala de estar, con una moderna estufa a leña y un gran sillón en forma de U en uno de los laterales de la sala. Había una escalera caracol que llevaba a unía ese piso con la parte de arriba y el subsuelo. En el medio de esa unión había una escultura alta, donde estaba acompañada por una mampara de donde corría agua.

No podía faltar un variado bar con toda clase de bebidas. Y a su lado se encontraba un elegante piano de cola. ¿Acaso Stark tocaría el piano? Había plantas y cuadros desperdigados por otras pequeñas mesas. Se acercó para mirar el gran ventanal que daba una impactante vista directamente al pacífico. Hogan la dirigió a la cocina, que mantenía la coordinación de la casa. Allí presentó al chef y dos empleadas. John era de complexión grande, con una sonrisa cálida y bonachona. Lo primero que le preguntó fue cual era su plato favorito y prometió preparárselo como plato de bienvenida. Las empleadas eran Diane y Hope. Ambas eran unas morenas grandes y cálidas que la observaban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tony está despierto?- preguntó Hogan, mientras Hope aceptaba con la cabeza.

Hogan le dijo que la disculpara un segundo ya que tenía que encargarse de algo, y salió en dirección al segundo piso. Diez minutos después, dos chicas bajaban por las escaleras bastante cabreadas. Una le señaló el dedo del medio al guardaespaldas, mientras que la otra lo insultaba y tiraba deliberadamente una de las piezas que había junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué les dije?- comentó con sorna John-. Esas dos son de las escandalosas…

\- Maldición- dijo Hogan, volviendo a entrar a la casa-. Te debo diez dólares, John.

\- Ve acostumbrándote a eso, pequeña- le dijo Hope, con una sonrisa cómplice-. Se va a volver parte de tu trabajo.

El personal solía apostar por varias cosas. Desde lo que el jefe ordenaría, que ropa usaría, a qué auto se subiría. Sus conquistas y sus víctimas, y las reacciones de las mismas. Era una manera sana de pasar el tiempo y, de paso, ganaban algún dinero extra. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que Virginia comenzase a apostar también.

\- ¿Y quién ganó?- preguntó un enérgico Stark, que entraba a la cocina.

\- ¿Quién más, señor Stark?- dijo John, festivamente.

\- John, mi hombre – lo felicitó Stark, divertido. Luego observó a la señorita, y dijo con el mismo tono:- Buenos días, señorita Potts. Que atractiva se ve hoy para ser un hombre.

Virginia no pudo evitar reírse con aquél comentario. Ambos salieron de la cocina, bajo las miradas curiosas del resto del personal. Cruzaron la sala en dirección al subsuelo y bajaron hacia lo que era el taller de Stark. Luego de activar la entrada con la huella táctil, ambos ingresaron al gran laboratorio. Lo primero que noto fue la fuerte música de ACDC.

\- El cálculo para el cilindro quedó pronto, señor- dijo la misma voz que ella escuchó al ingresar a la casa.

\- Gracias, Jarvis- le dijo él-. ¿Y qué le parece?- preguntó, abriendo sus brazos ampliamente.

Virginia observó a su alrededor, no pudiendo ocultar su admiración. Todo el taller quedaba en la cochera de la casa. Había maquinas y herramientas por doquier. Hologramas que marcaban distintos datos y proporcionaban información. Hasta tenía una cocina y heladera llena de bebidas. No entendía mucho que era que, pero le pareció asombroso. Una amplia fila de autos se desplazaba en uno de los costados del taller.

\- ¿A qué ha olvidado por un minuto que aquí es donde fabrico mis armas de destrucción masiva?- le dijo con sorna, mientras se sentaba en una mesa despreocupado.

\- No, no lo he olvidado- dijo ella, cambiando su temblante a uno un poco más serio-. Pero creo que este taller es increíble. ¿Trabaja solo usted aquí?

\- Sí. Bueno, no…está JARVIS, dedos de mantequilla, Aquél y Tonto - dijo, señalando los brazos-robot que eran sus ayudantes-. JARVIS maneja toda esta casa. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en preguntárselo. Hoy mismo agregaré su expediente y persona a la memoria de Jarvis, cosa que también reconozca quien es usted.

\- Muy bien- dijo ella, intentando no parecer muy intimidada-. ¿Por donde empiezo, señor Stark?

\- Bueno, primero podemos empezar por dejar las formalidades y llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre. Yo seré Tony y usted será Pepper.

\- ¿Pepper?- le preguntó extrañada-. Eso fue lo que puso en mi tarjeta seis meses atrás.

\- Es su apodo…

\- Disculpe, señor...Emm…Tony, pero nadie me llama así.

\- Pero me gusta más- zanjó él- Aparte, combina más con su color de pelo y sus pecas.

Trabajar para Tony no era cosa fácil; todas las hipótesis e ideas sobre sus extravagancias eran la pura verdad. Y ella se tendría que acostumbrar a cada una de ellas.

**Hola, hola. **

**Aquí vuelvo con mi humilde historia. Espero que queden aclaradas algunas dudas con respecto al origen de Virginia xD. **

**Para este capítulo, elegí la canción "California Dreamin' " de The Mamas and The Papas. **

**Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Aknuk. **


End file.
